


The Greater Problem

by wanderlustlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t tell anyone, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greater Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> Challenge: LJ's 100wordstories  
> Prompt: Fantasy

_She can’t tell anyone, either._

_This should be a greater problem, but she’d never had to share him before. Except with those who came begging, bartering and demanding for his services. It was only them, and that great, echoing castle. No one to see the seconds she’d smiled too long, learned too much, when she touched too deeply._

_No one would want to understand here. The brand of her tragic insanity in saying she’d fallen in love with Rumpelstiltskin, to anyone but him, would be worse than the horrified guilt garnered by her noble sacrifice in dealing with the devil._


End file.
